


One Night Alone

by Mandak201



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Riverdale High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandak201/pseuds/Mandak201
Summary: I’m making up for this trash piece by writing a longer and better one so this one can kinda seem better





	One Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I’m making up for this trash piece by writing a longer and better one so this one can kinda seem better

After months of waiting it was finally my night. I’ve been secretly planning it for months, the outfit planned, the hair styled, everything had to be perfect. Tonight had to go as planed and I was excited. After scheming with FP and making up my mind, I decided it was time for me to become a serpant. FP agreed to help me and even encouraged it, claiming he needed someone to keep his son in line while he wasn’t around due to his recent joining as well.

Sweet Pea, one of my closest friends since we were kids. We looked out for each other, his parents gone and my parents dead we only had each other and we didn’t mind it. It brought us closer as we told each other everything or would know everything about the other. Just recently he had begun to put his jacket to good use, going on more missions with the rest of the gang. I thought it was sexy when he would come back from a run, smirk on his face and jacket on his shoulders are he would slide into a booth next to me, I thought he was sexy. My best friend for years had grown up, I along with him. But for some reason he grew up differently, more mature, as my feelings grew. When I even brought up the idea of joining him in the serpents, he shot it down faster than I could blink, going on a rant of protecting me from the rag-tag team of misfits from the south side. The closest thing I could get was taking a few shifts at the bar which I didn’t mind, yet I still wanted more. But going against his advice felt risky, he was gonna be upset, but he’ll get over it eventually, he always did.

I walked into the Whyte Wyrm, getting hellos from familiar faces around me as I made my way to the booth where the teens of the crew hung out, eyes landing upon the rowdy loud group in our typical booth towards the back near the pool table. Jughead and others greeted me, the bunch already accustomed to my presence due to hanging with Pea all the time. His dark mischievous eyes meeting mine instantly, sharing a grin with me as I slid into the booth next to him, stealing a sip from his soda. "What’s up kiddo?" I shrugged as he slung his arm around me, resting it on the booth as we surveyed the bar, taking in the chaos that was considered as another home. Eventually FP walked up to the booth, the group laughing over something I missed, not paying attention. He placed a hand on my shoulder, the other on Jugs shoulder, giving me a light squeeze. "Hello kids. You ready for tonight?" He asked referring to me. Pea and Jug looked confused, turning his gaze toward me, as I stared at my straw, avoiding eye contact. "Yup. I’ve been ready." I crossed my leg under the booth as he walked away, telling Jughead something before walking away.

The group carried on conversation as I took a sip from my drink. "What was my dad talking about?" Toni got this smirk on her face, being the only one I told, as I kicked her ankle under the table as she giggled into the beer she was currently nursing. "Nothing, just got a few things to do later. You’ll see." Jug shrugged it off but Sweet Pea couldn’t shrug it off as the night continued. 

FP stepped upon the small stage in the front of the bar. "Can I get everyone’s attention. We have a new member joining the crew tonight." I slid out of the booth, not before squeezing Peas thigh as he looked at me in confusion. I walked up next to FP as he put his arm around me, pulling me into his side. I watched the tables faces as they realized who the new member was as his face shifted from confusion to anger, but it was too late as the music began.

Saying Sweet Pea is angry was an understatement, the crescent marks in my arm from his nails dragging me back to the drive in. He had unlocked the door, walked in with me in tow, and locked the door again as I walked further into the tiny house. I was wearing my newly earned jacket, given to me by FP after the traditional bar dance was finished, storming up to me right after and saying he was taking me home. I shrugged off my jacket, placing it on the back of a chair in the kitchen, mentally preparing for his wrath. I leaned against the counter, my back to it, and crossed my arms, watching as he slammed his jacket on the couch, turning to me looking furious. "Are you insane? I thought I told you to stay away from the serpents, yet to my surprise, you were up on that stage, dancing in front of everyone, claiming your jacket. What’s wrong with you?" I huffed, switching my feet, leaning on the other one for a while. "Oh what’s wrong with me? No what’s wrong with you? I did what I wanted to do, your overreacting. Why are you so protective anyways?"

He scoffs, throwing his hands up in the air as he paces over to the counter across from me, leaning against it as well, facing me. "I’m overreacting now? I’m not the one who went against their best friend who advised her to avoid trouble. I’m protective because I know you and I’m trying to keep you safe from that kind of surrounding." I looked at him with shock, personally offended by his statement. "Keep me safe? What are you my parents? To me it sounds like you’re calling me weak, as if I won’t be able to hold my own." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "That’s not what I meant." I spoke up before he could continue, getting more agitated. I hated fighting with him, it sucked, but I wasn’t gonna take it.  
"Oh no, that’s what it sounded like. As if I’m weak and can’t protect myself. You act as if your my boyfriend or something."

A pause is shared between us. He began to pace in fast small circles in the kitchen, one hand on his chin the other on the elbow that was holding his face. I just stood there, almost positive my face was red from anger. We usually never fought and if we did it was over stupid stuff like who stole the last fries in the booth at Pops or who’s turn it was to chose a movie on their weekly movie nights. A real argument was rare between us and I hated arguments in the first place. He kept going until he stopped and looked at me, this intense look I’ve never seen and couldn’t read.

He stormed right up to me, my hips slamming into the counter from the impact. He stared at me, eyes shifting from my eyes to my lips, his heavy breathing fanning over my face as I just continued to panic in my head. Snatched away from my thoughts, his lips met mine in the kiss I dreamed of since I was a kid. His hands found refuge on my hips, mine running up his spine til my fingertips reached the tips of his hair. I took opportunity to wrap my arms around his neck, running my nails over his neck tattoo as he squeezed my sides, lifting me up in the counter and wrapping my legs around his waist as we continued to makeout. I bit his bottom lip as he pulled away, our foreheads touching, his eyes starting into mine.

"God only you can push my buttons like this." I let out a giggle, still catching my breath. “One night with me?” He asked me, a playful innocent look in his eyes. I nodded my head and leaned in towards him for another one, the kiss every bit forceful and passionate as he was. He grabs unto my thighs and starts walking towards his room, causing me to lean back with a smirk on my lips, fingers still playing with the loose ends of his hair. He threw me on the bed, both of us laughing as I bounced and he began to unbutton his shirt. Sitting up and resting my weight on my elbows, I was able to take in the view, trademark grin on his face. 

“One night to do whatever I want with you. What to do first?”


End file.
